The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Arctotis acaulis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘On The Red’. ‘On The Red’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for container and landscape use.
The new cultivar, ‘On The Red’, was discovered as a whole plant mutation in a nursery plot by the Inventor in George, South Africa in spring of 2006. The nursery plot was planted with various unpatented cultivars and unnamed plants of Arctotis acaulis that were being evaluated for breeding potential. ‘On The Red’ arose as a seedling from open pollination and the parentage is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in 2007 in George, South Africa. Propagation by stem cutting and in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.